


Old Friend

by wiredclover



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiredclover/pseuds/wiredclover
Summary: Written for the 2020 Yearly Escaflowne Pic and Fic challenge, in which artists create a piece of artwork based on a theme and fanfiction authors write a story to accompany it.  This year's theme is "history".Set during episode 14 of the series, Dryden has a conversation with a very interesting being.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is so very short and I'm sorry about that. I loved the theme chosen and when I saw the artwork of the Ispano that Toner drew, I had about a million ideas scrambling in my brain and had a lot of trouble deciding which idea to develop and then the deadline for the challenge was staring at me in the face. Please see Toner's great art here: https://toner-s-warren.tumblr.com/post/622693735831126016/ispano-i-swear-the-drawing-looks-better-in
> 
> Many thanks to Rad for organizing this and being so patient as I figured out what I was doing haha.

Dryden looked up from the map he was studying, suddenly realizing how quiet it was. He assumed this meant that the Ispano were done with their work for the day on Escaflowne and that Van was resting. At least, Dryden hoped he was resting. He would not be surprised if the king had passed out from the pain. Though Dryden knew logically that the pain Van was going through was necessary to heal his wounds, seeing and hearing the how much Van suffered was another matter entirely. So Dryden retreated to his study as soon as he was able. 

Briefly, he wondered if Princess Millerna would consider him a coward for not lingering during the ’repair work’ but he decided it ultimately didn’t matter. He already knew she had a stronger stomach than he did when faced with seeing someone go through hell. Besides, his strength was not in medical knowledge but in research-finding the little facts that folks forgot, hidden in long forgotten parchment. Like the mechanism that would signal the Ispano to fix their broken machine.

He was still proud and relieved that the signal worked like he had hoped. He figured the royal family of Fanelia had kept their guymelef in top condition but just because Dryden had read about it, didn’t mean it still existed. He also hadn’t expected the Ispano to be so prompt and enthusiastic when called. Even if they requested a literal king’s ransom for the repair work.

He wandered from his study to the hangar where Escaflowne was in a half-repaired state and was relieved to see that Van was indeed resting. At least, his breathing was regular. He assumed that meant all was as good as could be. Turning his back to the sleeping king, he studied the ancient guymelef. Not many Ispano-made machines were even working, much less used in a serious manner. He knew that in the eyes of Austuria and Zaibach, this would only further illustrate how much Fanelia was behind them in culture and technology. Escaflowne should be on display in a manor, not being used in battle. Or so the thought would go. 

As Dryden turned to go, he stopped as he noticed one of the Ispano standing at the foot of Escaflowne and contemplating it, much as he had. The individual noticed him leaving and they both made slightly awkward eye contact. At least, Dryden hoped he was making eye contact. They had multiple eyes and he wasn’t sure which one to focus on. Figuring he didn’t really have a choice, and not wanting to lengthen the awkward moment, Dryden put on his merchant’s smile and sauntered over to the individual. 

“Hello friend,” he said with a wave. He knew the Ispano had a basic understanding of the common tongue and figured a greeting would not be amiss.

There was a pause and-

“….Hello.” the Ispano said in a rather flat voice. Dryden decided that was a good sign. 

“Thank you again for your work in healing the king,” he said, as he stood beside the small being and joined them in staring at the guymelef. “What are you looking for?”

“….looking….”

“Ah. Escaflowne. Looking. Why?”

The Ispano looked at him and then back at the machine as they seemed to contemplate their answer. 

“Escaflowne is…past. Past is here, now.”

They pointed to a very small metal panel at the ankle of the guymelef.

“This is….record. All Ispano who create Escaflowne.”

As Dryden peered to where the Ispano was pointing, he noticed small writing etched into the metal. _Names?_ Dryden thought. He didn’t say anything but looked at the individual next to him, who was still studying the plate.

“….Escaflowne old. Very old.”

“Yes, I see.” Dryden said, mostly to show he was paying attention to his companion. They kept going as if they hadn’t heard him.

“Old Ispano, first Ispano, make guymelef. Escaflowne last guymelef of old Ispano. Escaflowne…old friend. Happy to see names of old friends with Escaflowne.”

Here, the Ispano pointed to a specific line on the list and Dryden read aloud, “X-5.” 

At this, the Ispano faced Dryden and though his expression was nearly impossible to read, Dryden could swear he was smiling. He seemed happy, at least. 

“X-5,” he said, pointing to himself. Then he pointed to the guymelef. “First job. Good…see old friend again.” He stared at the mecha for a bit longer and then went lumbering in the direction of the hangar for their ship, waving goodbye to Dryden.

Dryden couldn’t help but feel a bit awed as he realized exactly how old X-5 actually was. All the things he read about in dusty, forgotten tomes were merely memories to the being he was just talking to. Sighing as he felt a headache coming on, Dryden stared at the expressionless machine in the setting sun.

“Old friend, huh? Well old friend, you need to get better soon or Millerna and the little lady won’t let me hear the end of it. Plus Fanelia will lose her king and a dead monarch is never good.” Deciding he would process the strange world he was inhabiting at the moment later-maybe over some wine-he started whistling as he walked to his quarters. 


End file.
